Young Love is SO Stirring!
by TheJesusMobile
Summary: This is the Yule Ball scene with a [Harry x Hermione] twist added by yours truly, me.


**Author's Note: I would just like to let you know that this little scene takes place in the **_**movie**_** of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire," because it sure as heck does not work when inserted into the book… Anyway, NO FLAMING! Get over yourselves.**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Ah, it's just as well. You know, if **_**I**_** owned Harry Potter and all things related to it, I would SO have Harry and Hermione become passionate lovers… **

Young Love is SO Stirring!

Harry led the way down the stairs, half-keeping his promise to Ron that he would act as a shield for him to other people. He was actually more concerned about spotting Cho, just a glimpse, really. Or maybe, long stares…oh, forget it. He was obsessed and he knew it.

Padma and Parvati were waiting at the edge of the staircase, perfecting their bright pink dress robes. Parvati smiled approvingly at Harry and immediately linked arms with him, while Padma said, "Well, don't you look…dashing," to her own date, Ron.

Padma reluctantly entered the Great Hall along with Ron after Professor McGonagall explained that, to Harry's surprise, dancing would be apart of the Yule Ball's festivities tonight.

And finally, Cho came into Harry's vision. To his deep disappointment she was at Cedric's side, mingling with people of her own year. His remarkable green eyes were practically glued to her while everyone else's attention was focused on another girl, who was slowly walking down the stairs.

"She looks beautiful…" Parvati breathed, feeling absolutely jealous.

"Yeah, she does…" Harry replied back, still gazing at Cho. When he realized that Parvati would never say that about Cho Chang, he turned, confused as to whom she was referring to. What he saw shocked him.

A young girl, dressed in a purple Muggle dress, was making her way to where he was standing at the foot of the stairs. Her hair was pulled back and loose strands fell down in curly ringlets. Her light make-up complemented her soft face perfectly and helped bring out the sparkle in her brown eyes. Her lips curled into a delighted smile that made Harry's heart warm. Everything seemed to stand still except for him and her.

Realization dawned across people who had taken to gawking at the girl. The name 'Hermione Granger' caught Harry's ears and he stared even more incredulously and saw that it was indeed, his best friend, Hermione.

Harry's body stood motionless while his brain raced with thoughts: _Wow… Can that really Hermione? The schoolbooks are gone. The plain, ordinary Hogwarts robes are gone. And that infamous bushy hair? It's gone…She looks so different and so—_

Another person—Krum—strode to Hermione's right side and took her hand, both smiling happily broke his train of thought.

"Hi!" Hermione waved excitedly at both Harry and Parvati, who was basically (up until now) non-existent, as she passed through the Great Hall doors.

"Hi…" Harry responded hoarsely. _She's your best friend, she's your best friend, and she's your best friend…_ He comforted himself with those repetitive thoughts as all four champions and their dates were now sauntering into the Great Hall. Although now, it resembled more of a miraculous winter that had found it's way inside!

Throughout the whole of the night, Harry could not stop glancing over at Cho and thinking about Hermione. Ron was at some fault when it came to the latter. He rambled for many minutes about how she was betraying their friendship and called her a few nasty names as well. Harry couldn't bear it any longer, but just when he was about to ditch the whole Yule Ball, Hermione sat down beside him. He could smell the sweet scent of her perfume mingled with a light sweat from dancing with Viktor_. Is she always this close to me…?_

He tuned in just in time to hear her say, "Would you like to join Viktor and me for drinks?" She was smiling, obviously enjoying herself immensely.

Harry was about to hurriedly reply that it would be great to join the two of them since Parvati and Padma had long gone when both boys had refused to dance with either of them.

But Ron's mouth spoke for the both of them… "No, we would _not_ like to join you and _Viktor_ for drinks!" he snapped.

An argument had broken out in front of Harry's eyes before he had a chance to say anything at all. He began to stop listening to Ron and Hermione as a series of images flashed through his mind: _Hermione claiming that Harry was a better wizard than she could ever be. Hermione, always the first person he would see when he would come to after passing out. He and Hermione dodging around in the woods, trying to stay away from Lupin, huddling together, and eventually getting saved by Buckbeak. Hermione, walking down those steps, looking so beautiful…_

And then other thoughts began to take over: _Ron teasing Hermione endlessly, which had led to the trio's friendship.__Ron and Hermione, not hugging each other in the Great Hall, seemingly embarrassed. Ron and Hermione bickering over whose pet was more damaging in the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione bickering now, over Viktor and how he was the enemy…_

When Harry came back to his senses, Hermione had left and was quietly talking with Viktor, probably persuading him to go elsewhere.

_Well, I've been a git. The famous Harry Potter has just realized that his best girl friend might have liked him in the past, but has now moved on to Ron, his other best friend because of his sheer stupidity and blindness; it only took a total of three years to come to that conclusion. And now he's referring to himself in third person. _

Harry took a short break from his swirling thoughts by taking a deep breath. _As the both of them become closer, I, the disturbed teenager, will sit in the corner. Alone._

Harry, now quite depressed, finally and officially left the Yule Ball for the solitude only the artic winter outside could offer.

**Woot! And it's over. Favorite/Review if you liked! And if not… You've made me a sad person. Heh, not really. **


End file.
